


The Chrono Crusade Diaries

by AnonymousBlade



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBlade/pseuds/AnonymousBlade
Summary: Diary entries from Chrono and other characters from CC!
Kudos: 1





	1. Mary Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> Most entries will be from Chrono but some will be from the other characters too.

**Chrono**

April 16th 1870 ~

She's a peculiar woman. I can never seem to understand her, like shes speaking in code. Yet she's full of beauty and grace; a sense of mystery in her eyes, about the way she looks at me like she's known me her whole life when we've only just met each other three months ago. Everything is different when she is around, it's hard to describe in words: Like the gravity bends at her graceful will, the world around her, us, changes somehow.

She reminds me of nature. How the birds seem to sing to her, the wind runs through her golden hair, the water shapes her moments, it flows through her finger, how the ripples reflect in his eyes. She conquers the world around her and yet she does not realise it. She believes she is a bird deprived of freedom of flight and somehow she told me that I set her free? But honestly, it feels like _she_ was the one who set me free when I thought I already was? Well according to Aion, we are on the verge of finding that dream of freedom, but what If that's the wrong path? She makes me question everything, makes me see everything in a different light.

Is this what humans call love? I have slept with other women before, both demon and human but I have never felt this way before. I suppose there is a difference between love and lust. Lust is just the hunger of sex but love is so much more: it is loving every part of someone, wanting to be by their side. Protect them. Do I love her? Though I have asked myself this question over again: If it is what humans call 'love' then there is no point is me 'loving' her If am demon with the role of a soldier bound to duty and she in angel chosen by God. The end will only be a tragic one. 


	2. In The Tomb

**Written inside the tomb** ~

Why do we accept that angels fall from grace, but deny that demons wish to seek out forgiveness?

Because It's easier to sin than to have the courage to admit your mistakes.

* * *

How long has it been since I last saw sunlight? Honestly, I've lost count (not that I was counting anyway) Perhaps a few years, months? It does not matter, considering this is where I'll die and fade away to nothing but ash and dust, as If I never existed. At least it'll be a peaceful death. When shall that be? Does God intend for me to suffer for eternity in the darkness right next to the woman I killed? Honestly, I could't blame him for doing this to me. A monster like me does not deserve a peaceful death.

No — any form of death would be merciful. I deserve to suffer.

* * *

I can't sleep. Not for long enough to stay asleep, forever.

* * *

Magdalene I'm so sorry for taking your life away from you. I'm so sorry, you're gone. I'm so sorry.

My sweet dear Mary, please forgive me.


	3. The Christopher Siblings

**~ 50 Years later ~**

It has only been a couple of days since these two peculiar siblings awoken me from my eternal slumber. I never thought I'd ever feel the sun's warmth again and then all of a sudden, light blinded me from within the tomb. Then they appeared. I couldn't understand why they weren't afraid of me, despite me saying I was a demon.

The young blue eyed girl had one of the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. And what a beautiful name that accompanied it; Rosette. There's a part of me that thought, maybe this was all some sick dream. Surely I not deserve their friendship. Surely, something was about to happen to ruin this all. I just worry for siblings.

* * *

Months have gone by since that fateful day. It's been rather refreshing being around these two, so full of innocent youth and excitement, not a single care or worry. Something I've never felt before. Lately I've been telling them stories as we sat underneath the tree beside the river. By the end of each story, Rosettes's little brother would fall asleep.

Despite how loud and boisterous she was, she had a softer and more gentler side to her. Almost reminded me of someone else long ago. She told me how much she wanted to become a doctor to help her brother, help other people. She did indeed have a selfless heart. And from that day on, I swore to myself that I'd protect her at whatever the cost. I couldn't save Magdalene, at least I can do to make amends is protect Rosette.

* * *

Rosette recently told me a priest came to visit Joshua today about some kind of 'special power'? I fear the road that this may lead to. The fact that Rosette said Joshua had healing powers maybe me wonder even more. Could he possible me an apostle? Of course it was best not to mention this to Rosette... It don't want worry her with the potential truth.

* * *

I was right. This strange aura that I've been feeling lately is coming closer each day. I know who this is. And the worse part is, I am not strong enough to protect Rosette.


End file.
